


One Lump or Two?

by Seekra



Category: We Happy Few (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, My First AO3 Post, Side Story, Tea Parties, There's A Tag For That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seekra/pseuds/Seekra
Summary: Arthur Hastings meets a nameless stranger in the Garden District. They oddly enough seem happy just to be there.(In other words Arthur gains an odd friend)





	One Lump or Two?

Arthur couldn’t believe his own eyes. In fact, he took off his glasses to clean them off on his handkerchief. Here in the Garden District. The land of Wastrels, the land of remembrance. A place where happiness was completely void. Here was a person just casually sitting in the middle of it all on a blanket. This person had apparently set up an entire tea party out here! There was a floral teapot in the middle of it all, steam drifting out of its spout and weaving around a vase of freshly picked red roses stuck neatly in the vase. The host of this party of one hadn’t taken note of the intruder yet, merely doodling idly in a sketchbook with a peaceful smile on their face.

 

"What…Are you lost?“ He simply could not believe that a downer would be so….cheery. It made no sense… Taking a step backwards, Arthur fidgeted with the bat in his hand. Getting killed by being careless after all he’d been through was silly at best… The stranger lifted their head, blinking a few times before answering.   
"No, I live here! Anyways would you like to join my tea party? It’s really not a party if there’s only one person.” The oddity patted the checkered quilt next to themselves, not at all bothered by his fear of them.

 

“..You’re a Downer??” Arthur frowned, backing away a few more paces from this clearly crazy person. "What else would I be, an Upper? Now come to sit, there’s plenty of tea to go around!“ They shut their sketchbook with a light ‘snap’, reaching into a picnic basket to pull out a teacup for him.

"Have you gone off your rocker? Don’t you remember what we all did?!? DON’T YOU REMEMBER THE-" 

"The children? Yes, I do.” The stranger sighed, the smile dropping from their face ever so slightly while they grabbed a rose threatening to fall out of the vase. “It was a truly horrible thing we did..All of us adults were to blame…You know, my daughter was on that train…She was the sweetest little thing. Loved to make flower crowns for her stuffed bear named Alice….Or was it named Todd?… She never could make up her mind on that.” The stranger stared at the flower in their hands for a long moment, leaving Arthur alone to his own sins in the unforgiving silence that followed.

The silence always held no accusations or judgement. Only acceptance. A cold harsh acceptance for the atrocities he had done. It was why he always ended up talking to himself. Why he 'apologized’ to the poor blokes that he had to kill. Why he tried to justify stealing a loud. The acceptance of what he had done with no room for work around was too hard a burden to bear. That he, Arthur Ernest Hastings, had in all forms and ways murdered his brother. That it wasn’t a spur of the moment thing, no he had lied in advance. He had planned it..he…it was his fault..his fault..

 

“If you remember all of it HOW in the world WHY ARE YOU HAVING A TEA PARTY?!? WITH ALL OF THAT GuILT?? HOW ARE YOU HAPPY???” Arthur snapped loudly, desperate to escape being alone with his thoughts.

 

The stranger went to pour out another cup of tea, a soft smile on their face"Because I know I’d never do it if I had another chance. Not in a million years.“They sat the teacup down on a saucer at their side. "Also because I have a mountain of tea bags back at home that needs to be used. Do sit down dear.”

Arthur, too baffled to protest, complied with the other’s demand.

“Will that is one lump of sugar or two?”

“…Two.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you liked this little mess of a story!! It was originally only on my Tumblr (@Seekra) but since the place seems to be in utter chaos right now, I decided to be on the safe side and move it over here! Wowowow


End file.
